Redemption
by Shadowknight0001
Summary: Is it the fall of Ranma or is redemption


Ranma½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comic and the Warrior Nun are own by Antartic Press and Ben Dunn

It's been over 4 year since I have written my last fanfic. Now I decide to start again. Take note that english is Not my first tongue. C&C are welcome.

East side Nerima,

It's been nearly one week that the chaos was gone. No more people walking on fence, no more random fight on the street. This morning was nothing more than peaceful, people where doing there usual business sometime wondering how long that moment of peace would last.

Through out the morning common street activity, only one person seem out of place. She seem to be about nineteen with bright red hair and ice blue eyes but the thing that made her stand alone was the black and white uniform of a catholic nun.

She seem to enjoy her walk, looking at everything as if it as been a long time she didn't see it but soon enough, she came to a stop in front of a medium size house border by a stone wall.

Making sure that the small backpack was still present, she slowly knock at the door.

Nodoka was in the small dojo of the Saotome residence when she ear the knock. Wondering who could visit her. After putting back her Katana in it's scabbard, she made her way to the front door.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of the young nun.

"Hello, How may I help you?"

"Pardon me but are you Saotome Nodoka, mother of Saotome Ranma?"

"Yes."

"My name is Sister Ryoko, of the Sisterhood of Areala. I have new about your son, could I be allow to enter your domain so I we could discuss it."

"My yes, please follow me." Nodoka said as she guide her guest to the common room, wondering if her manly son has manage to the woo a Catholic nun.

"Please be seated, I will bring tea back shortly." She said as she entered the kitchen.

Less than a minute later, she was back with a warm kettle and some cup.

Taking the needed time to appreciate the tea, Sister Ryoko thought how she will inform Lady Saotome.

After finishing with the tea, Nodoka said:

"So you have information about my son?"

"Yes, but first let me tell you a small story...

There was a boy, a martial artist, raise by is father so that he could be a men among men. This boy had live through out many adventure, ganing in strength and skill. But the father was not what we could call a Honorable men, he cheat, he steal, he lie and worst, he manage to put the boy in mortal danger about once a week with banned martial arts training, stupidity or pure laziness from is part.

As he grow, the boy was make to believe that women where inferior, that education and social skill where useless and that martial arts was the only important thing in the world.

Because of his father, the boy never had a friend for more than a week as is father would find it a weakness and make them move away. Often, he would sell his son to different sensei and monastery who would take in the boy because of his enormous potential while he woujd go the bar and get drunk. Always, he stole the boy back after sometime and disappear into the night.

One of the worst idea of the father was to train in a remote cursed training ground in China. There the two pick up a curse that would make them change form with water temperature. With cold water, the father turn into a big Panda and turn back to a human with hot water. The boy, he didn't't lost his humanity with this curse, he lost his manhood. Imagine, after being told a thousand time that women where weak and fragile, he was now one part of the time. It was a incredible blow to his self esteem.

After making their way back, swimming, to Japan, he was told that he was honor bound to marry one of the three girl of the friend of the father.

That too didn't turn well. First the came in their curse form, second he was engaged whitout his decision to the youngest of the three girl who happen to have a highly volatile character.

In the 2 year that he pass there, he manage to learn that his father as sold him to no less than 6 different clan as fiance for their daughters.

Being honor bond to marry everyone of them, he manage to get himself out of all but three: the youngest daughter of his father's friend, one of is only 2 friend from childhood and a amazon he defeat who had given him the kiss of marriage.

Never having been taught how to interact properly, he also manage to make himself some powerful ennemy who, some happen to be in love with those 3 girls. Not having enough, problem as it is, the founder of the school style came back with all is perverted trick and idea, creating a whole new bunch of trouble and ennemy for the boy.

Now, after defeating a Dragon, a Phoenix God and who know how many mystic Prince and Demon, after saving the life of his fiances many time, he had enough.

In the middle of the night, he pack is meager belonging had jump through the window never looking back."

"that boy, it his my son, right?"

"Yes, yesterday, your son Ranma came to me and ask me to help him with something."

"What did he ask you?"

"He ask me to give you this bag. Inside it you will find everything you need to know." She said placing the backpack in front of her.

"I will now begone to let you find your answer in peace." She said as she rose and quietly get out of the house.

With barely suppress emotion, Nodoka open up the backpack and found a letter in it. Opening it, she barely suppress a sob as some bits of nails and hairs fall into her open hand with a small sheet of paper. On the sheet, in three small row, with a well design calligraphy was written this Haiku:

"Rising Of the Sun

Awakening of Nature

Ice in my hearth"

With a sense of dread, she reach out in the pack and drove two other object: a small journal and a small bundle of tissues.

Opening the journal, she read the first few word aloud:

"Road journal of Saotome Ranma, 6 year old..."

Quickly flipping on to the last entries, she read:

"So this is it. Mother, I am sorry but with my curse, I will never be able to be a Man among Man. So, having tainted so many honor, I have only one way of to redeem everyone's Honor. Tomorrow Sister Ryoko will go to your house and deliver this to you. Do not worry Mother, when you will receive this message, the honor of our clan will have been cleaned. Farewell Mother, I always love you..."

Inside the tissues, she found the blooded Saotome's Tanto.


End file.
